Happily Ever After
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: My alternate ending in "King Lear". End of Act 4 and beginning of Act 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Happily Ever After**

**Summary: King Lear fan fiction. End of Act 4, Beginning of Act 5. Cordelia and Lear reconcile. Edmund and Regan hook up much to Gonerill's dismay. Edgar exposes Edmund's treachery to Gloucester. And there is a BIG battle between the Britain and French army and a SURPRISE ending! Read and Enjoy!**

**Rated T for violent battle sequences.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters. William Shakespeare does.**

Lear and Cordelia stood up, facing each other. "Cordelia darling, I just want to apologize to you for the way I treated you. It was wrong of me to do so. Do you forgive me?" Lear asks.

"I forgive you father" Cordelia replied. The two hug each other.

"Thank you, Cordelia" Lear said as he lets go of his youngest daughter. "You'll have to excuse me, I'm a very silly old man."

"You sure are, but I still love you anyway," said Cordelia.

End of Act 4.

More soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Act 5: Scene 1

"Hi, Regan" said Edmund.

"Hello, Edmund" said Regan.

"Why are you in mourning?" Edmund asks. Regan was wearing a long black dress.

"My husband Cornwall died" Regan replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Edmund said.

There is a brief silence.

"Edmund, I've been meaning to talk to you," said Regan, breaking the silence. "I've been thinking about you and in a very unusual way, I'm in love with you."

"So have I" replied Edmund. "You're the one for me Regan."

Edmund and Regan passionately embrace sharing a romantic kiss.

"Oh, Edmund" Regan sighs dreamily. "This really means a lot to me. I do realize that you respect me."

"Regan, why don't we get married today?" Edmund asks.

"That sounds nice, but given I'm recovering from my husband's; let's take it slow" Regan replies.

"Very well then" Edmund agrees.

"Father, you look awful. Who plucked your eyes out?" asked Edgar. He noticed that both of Gloucester's eyes were missing.

"It was that venomous wench and her two-faced husband Cornwall. They banished me to Dover" Gloucester explains.

"How horrible! Who put them up to it? Edmund?" Edgar inquires.

"No, it was that wretch Gonerill" Gloucester replied.

"Father, there's something I need to tell you" said Edgar.

"What is it?" Gloucester asks.

"Edmund is behind all this. He's in cahoots with Gonerill, Regan, and Cornwall. It was him who told Gonerill to tell Cornwall and Regan to snatch your eyeballs out." Edgar said indignantly.

Gloucester gasps and exclaims, "You're right! What a fool I was! Mistreating you and rewarding Edmund with wealth, land, and power and then being led to this misery and woe!"

Gloucester continues "Rest assured, Cordelia and her French army are here so we'll pay Edmund back with revenge and teach his villainous cohorts a lesson." Gloucester and Edgar hug each other.

Scene 2

Cordelia summons one of her soldiers and informs him:

"Tell the Britain army that we are ready for battle."

"Yes, your Majesty" said the soldier.

Cordelia turns to Kent and Lear.

"Are you ready for this?" she asks.

"Yes," said Kent.

"This means war!" Lear yelled excitedly.

"The French army are ready now" the soldier informs Gonerill.

"Tell them we are on our way" she replied.

The soldier leaves.

Gonerill turns to Regan and Edmund.

"This is it. Our plan is set into motion," she declared.

"Exactly" Regan nodded.

Scene 3

Cordelia, Lear, Kent, Edgar, Gloucester, and the French army marched towards Gonerill, Regan, Edmund, and their crew.

Cordelia walks up to Gonerill and Regan.

"Hello, Gonerill and Regan" said Cordelia.

"Hello, Cordelia" said Gonerill and Regan in unison.

"Here's the deal. If my army wins, you leave. If yours win, we'll go quietly. Deal?" Cordelia proposes.

She holds out her hand to shake.

"Deal" replied Gonerill and shakes Cordelia's hand.

Regan does the same.

"Let the battles begin!" Gonerill shouted.

The sisters step away from each other. As the Britain soldiers charged toward the French soldiers, they loaded the cannons with cannon balls and fires them and the Britain soldiers get a sucker punch from the cannon balls.

"Bring in the ninjas!" shouted Regan.

Out of nowhere, the ninjas appeared all dressed in black swinging daggers. The French soldiers load the cannons and fires. However the ninjas jump high kicking the cannon balls karate-style knocking one of the soldiers out. They yell "Charge!" The soldiers and the ninjas run towards each other. The ninjas fight the soldiers by kicking and stabbing with their daggers. As for the soldiers who got kicked, they grabbed their guns and shot the ninjas one by one and they collapse dead.

Cordelia, Kent, Lear, Gloucester, and Edgar shouted "Yes!" and hugged one another while Edmund, Gonerill, and Regan stomped their feet angrily.

End of Act 5.


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue:

Cordelia and her French army returned to France where she continued to rule as queen. Lear assumed his place as king (after some sense got knocked into him) until his death. Kent assumes the throne. Edgar and Gloucester take over Gonerill's and Regan's wealth and property as well as Edmund's.

The two sisters and Edmund were banished to Dover to do community service as part of Cordelia's deal. Regan and Edmund get married. At first Gonerill were upset, but she gets over it and supports Regan.

The End!

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
